1. Field of Invention
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relate to image guidance, and more particularly to imaging devices with a plurality of sensors for observation and tracking of the environment or one or more tools.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In image-guided interventions, the tracking and localization of imaging devices and medical tools during procedures are considered the main enabling technology in image-guided surgery (IGS) systems.
Limitations of the current approach on both the research and commercial sides may be attributed to the available tracking technologies and to the feasibility of integrating these systems and using them in clinical environments. Thus, there remains a need for improved imaging devices for use in image-guided surgery.